


Empathy

by unlockthelore



Series: Affections Touching Across Time [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), Ambiguous Relationships, Apologies, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Bodyswap, F/M, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlockthelore/pseuds/unlockthelore
Summary: When one of Rin’s research projects goes awry, Sesshomaru is given a bit of insight into what it means to be her and what part of her hadn’t changed.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Affections Touching Across Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline Notes** \- In this snippet, Rin is **twenty-two** years old.

**Empathy**

There were many new quirks Sesshomaru stood to learn after reuniting with Rin. Her antics, while odd as a child, had only grown elaborate and mischievous with the underlying need of survival at any means necessary. It almost surprised him to what lengths she could trick, steal, barter, lie, and search to gain what she wanted. A far cry from the far more altruistic ways of his half-brother or the pure-hearted notions of the priestess to which he left Rin.

Somehow, these antics were ones buried deep beneath her sun-stained smile and flowery words. Jaken fervently recounted Rin’s tactics when stealing food in the villages they happened upon, and how unseemly it was when she slipped away like the wind leaving him to search after her.

Of course, Sesshomaru believed Jaken should have known better. He was a yōkai, minuscule in power and size though he was, and Rin had been a human child. Surely, she wasn’t _that_ difficult to keep an eye on. Yet as she appeared before them as a woman twenty-two springs old, Sesshomaru could understand how elusive she was and how dangerous her curiosity could be.

Her _research_ , as she put it, often had her flitting off from their group to observe flowers and press them between the pages of a book she carried. Writing inside of it filled with characters detailing uses, properties, and names with drawings often sketched in charcoal. It was impressive if Sesshomaru was honest with himself and with no real destination, he didn’t mind Rin’s wandering, as long as her curiosity didn’t put her in harm's way.

If only he could have been so lucky.

* * *

Sesshomaru almost wondered if he was in some sort of fever dream. He had to be. That was the only way to explain why he was hearing a humming tune in the sound of his _own_ voice. Idle murmuring and shuffling pages in clawed hands that were _his._ And catching glimpses of the familiar and yet foreign face of a young woman in the rushing waters as he leant closer. Dark hair in an artful mess framing a rounded face, tousled bangs over brown eyes, and light bronze-tinged skin warmed over by the sun and marred with faint scars around the neck. Some daring to cut through the curve of her jaw and over her nose.

Odd, he was accustomed to seeing these scars as faint as they were, but through her own eyes they were strange. He dared not speak or hum in interest. If he heard it in _her_ voice then it would only confirm that this was _reality_ and he wasn’t yet sure if he could face that. 

“The flower’s pollen should wear off after a second exposure…” A deep baritone voiced from ahead and Sesshomaru repressed a shudder at hearing his _own_ voice though it wasn’t him speaking. Not exactly. “Are you well, Lord Sesshomaru?”

Inwardly sighing, he wanted to say no but he didn’t want to worry her any more than she might have been already. How she had managed to keep up the ruse of them being _fine_ while in Jaken’s presence eluded him. Or perhaps, it was the imp’s lack of awareness in his mannerisms that left him unaware. Perhaps he gave Jaken a bit _too_ much credit at times.

“Lord Sesshomaru?”

The voice was closer this time. In fact, it was by his side. Her body jerked to one side, wrist reflexively flicking and a blade cut through the air only to be caught in the firm grasp of a hand familiar to him. Shame at being unable to control his actions bubbled up in Sesshomaru’s chest but he said nothing, glancing up at _his_ face. The kind and understanding smile curving his lips felt wrong but knowing it was Rin inside made it a _little_ better. Still, he could see his own hand trembling to keep hers still. 

When was the last time they sparred?

If he pushed, would his own body be overwhelmed by her strength?

It was a curious notion that he almost wanted to approach until he met her eyes. Flinching wasn’t something that he was accustomed to doing. And if anyone asked, he hadn’t flinched when he saw golden eyes boring into his own with concern. Was he always capable of looking like that? Is this how she saw him? 

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin said softly, the corners of her lips twitching downward when his arm tensed in her grasp. The blade dancing dangerously close to the red and white crests over her — _his_ — heart. “You’ll chip my blade if it hits your cuirass unprotected.”

Sesshomaru managed a breath, focusing in on the rushing water to center himself. How did he see her retract the blade? Running through his memories to change his point of focus, he flicked his wrist once again, hearing the click and metal scraping against the sheath. Rin’s hand unhinging from his wrist and drifting to linger by her her side. Envious. He was almost envious at how easily she seemed to be handling this.

Ever since their impromptu change from inhaling that flower, Rin seemed to be in a constant state of calm while _he_ was trying to understand the changes in his senses. How she kept so light on her feet when she had metal weighing her down from her wrists to her ankles. Or the strange fluctuations in her energy where the world seemed too bright and then too dull. He’d already had a few mishaps of speeding ahead of her when he only meant to take a few steps. 

Having to be guided was something he’d grown out of years ago and yet, Rin was there to take him by the arm, almost literally. 

“Is this how you always feel?” Sesshomaru asked, looking away as she turned to glance over her shoulder, book open in hand. 

“Pardon?”

He tried to think of a proper explanation. Her body was light, she was agile, fast, good sense of smell, and her reiryoku confused him. He wasn’t sure how it was meant to feel but it _felt_ overpowering.

“You’re strong,” he managed to say, glancing up at her.

An amused smile quirked her lips and Sesshomaru wasn’t sure how he felt about seeing that on his own face. “Thank you.”

“Yet,” he interjected before she could quip something about his own body. He didn’t need to know and this had to be addressed. “You hold back.”

Rin’s brows furrowed and _that_ look he knew well. Her smile falling, leaving a neutral expression that almost bordered disinterest. A prick of annoyance settling in his chest as she glanced away from him. For a moment, silence reigned and Sesshomaru thought to put her strength to use in at least getting her to look at him. The disparity between their heights was never felt more as when he had to look _up_ at her versus looking down. 

“My mother said that the point of _having_ strength is to use it to protect the weak,” Rin uttered and Sesshomaru tensed up at the mention of her mother. Family, or at least the one Rin had before, weren’t common topics of conversation. Rin glanced at him and smiled. So unused to seeing that expression on his own face, Sesshomaru wasn’t sure if it was genuine or not.  “She would have liked you.”

Sesshomaru’s heart constricted if only for a moment. Only the sound of the rushing waters, calling birds and wind whispering through the leaves and the grass filled the silence. What was he supposed to say to that? What was he supposed to _think_?

If Rin was aware of his inner turmoil, she kindly didn’t say, averting her gaze. “We should wait here for Master Jaken to return with the flower.” The book was snapped closed and in a less than graceful, and more Rin-esque way, she flopped down. Sesshomaru suppressing a wince as his hair and fur splayed out across the grass, boots nearly inches from the rocks smoothed over by water at the river’s bank. 

If it was Rin splayed out in the grass, eyes closed and head tipped up to enjoy the sunlight, he would have been _endeared_. Seeing himself do such things was more than he could bear. 

“Sit, sit, m’lord,” Rin called, patting a patch of grass beside her with an easy smile. “You’ll be tired if you stand all day.”

Awkwardly and with no small amount of reluctance, Sesshomaru eased into a crouch before sitting back with his hands resting on his knees. It almost felt uncomfortable. With so many knives hidden on his person, he half-expected them to be piercing him through but felt naught one. Only the gauntlet with its hidden blade seemed to be weighing her body down now and he wondered if it was Rin’s influence in some way. 

The silence was appreciated. Enough time for him to gather his thoughts and _hopefully_ find a way to appreciate the levity in Rin’s nonchalance. Though no time before Sesshomaru had finally gotten to a meditative state where he could ponder over how he’d gotten to this point in life did Rin spring up and shatter the calm. 

“Ah, that reminds me!” The smile turned on him might as well have been a blinding light. Sesshomaru squinted, turning his head away as Rin leant closer. “I’m taller than you.”

Dread pooled in Sesshomaru’s stomach as he wracked his brain. Recalling a conversation in a field of flowers, Rin’s sleep-dazed murmurings replaying and exhaustion began to creep into his already frayed nerves. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to think of a way to refute her current course gently only to find that she was gone when they opened, his armor in place of where she sat, and the drape of familiar sleeves around his front were all too close and familiar.

Sesshomaru stiffened up, forcing himself to stare ahead at the other side of the embankment where he imagined Jaken appearing at any moment to alleviate this. It wasn’t that he minded a hug from Rin. On occasion, he was akin to giving her hugs when she asked for them. _But_ this was a hug from Rin in _his_ body. Which was an entirely new level of deja vu and uncertainty.

“I’m joking, m’lord.” Sesshomaru felt a shiver gather at the end of his spine though he dared not allow himself to shake in her or anyone else’s presence. Warm breath curving at the shell of her ear involuntarily stirring something in his chest. “Feel free to move.”

Although her arms began to pull away, Sesshomaru didn’t move. What was that feeling? This feeling in his chest. Rin didn’t say a word when he stayed where he was. And a part of Sesshomaru was grateful when she tucked her arms around him again, settling into the feeling though he refused to let himself drift into her embrace. 

It felt as if centuries passed by before he began to summon the words to ask her what it is he was feeling. A shrill voice breaking the silence and startling them both as Jaken came hurtling out of the woods, dirty and bruised but with a clawed hand wrapped around the stems of two flowers — translucent petals catching light from the sun and glowing like a beacon as the imp waded across the river to them. 

“Remember to be nice, Lord Sesshomaru,” Rin whispered in his ear and he was almost hard-pressed not to murmur his discontent. 

She’d reminded him time and time again. If he didn’t want to hear Jaken rant about this for the next decade, pretending to be her was a must. Which meant referring to him in _that_ way. Sesshomaru had already suppressed a grimace when Rin referred to Jaken as ‘master’ in his own voice, deciding to forgive her as it might have been a habit by now. But he would be _damned_ if he ever spoke a word of this to anyone again.

“I found the Futatsu no Tamashī, m’lord!” Jaken declared, brandishing the flowers as a trophy, naught to Sesshomaru himself but Rin. “A-As per your request.”

True to the “character” she played, Rin gave him little more than a cool glance aside and Jaken seemed to squirm in his skin. Odd, was that how he looked at _him_? No wonder the little imp was always a nervous mess. 

Mustering all of the dignity he had left, Sesshomaru set it aside and spoke genially. “Thank you, Master Jaken.”

Jaken huffed and turned his nose up at the thanks, the prick of annoyance returning in full force as Sesshomaru glanced about discreetly for a rock. But the reassuring pat from Rin against his side would allow him to let the imp live this once. After the flowers were set in Rin’s hand and Jaken shuffled off to find A-Un and his staff, Rin turned the full force of one of her blindingly bright smiles onto Sesshomaru.

“You did well, Lord Sesshomaru.” Her brows furrowed in concern and curiosity, smile faltering to his relief and dismay. “Although you do look a little sick.”

Focusing on the flower’s petals as they began to shine a bright gold, sunlight absorbing and giving the translucent petals color and shape, Seshomaru sighed. “… I do not understand how you can refer to him that way.”

“It makes him happy,” Rin said simply, and the prick of annoyance was replaced by a gentle fondness. “The flower’s effects should correct us with one more exposure.”

Herbalism. One of her interests, and a far cry from the little girl who’d weave flowers together and pick them simply for fun. Another change he’d notice. Another piece of her that’d been altered.

The sunlight gathering in the flower’s leaves illuminated them and its pollen began to rise, a sweet honeyed scent filling Sesshomaru’s senses, reminding him wholly of Rin curled up with her favorite drink in hand by the fire.

His eyes fluttered shut and when they opened, he was surprised to be looking _down_ at Rin who was turning her hands over. Their gaze met as she tipped her head back. Holding without a word to be said. 

“We’re back!” She cheered, throwing her hands up with a raucous cry.

Sesshomaru tightening his arms around her middle and holding her close to his chest. His chin resting against the top of her head. She could take the pressure, he was certain of it, but it was her reasoning for holding back that gave him pause.

This woman who’d grown so much would prefer to be someone kind rather than strong. It baffled the mind.

“Lord Sesshomaru?” Her voice was quieter, hands resting on his sleeves comfortingly. Always comforting him. “Are you okay..?”

He nodded and hugged her tighter, burying his face against her hair. 

Knowing who she was, all she went through and who she was now — he was happy that it was her heart that hadn’t changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This fic was requested by KeyKidCerilia on AO3 with the prompt: bodyswap.
> 
> Admittedly, I wasn't sure where the direction of this was going _but_ I realized that with a lot of changes in Rin's personality and entire being since she grew older, there are times where she may confuse Sesshomaru. And it's an insight into how she is when he actually gets to be _her_ for a little bit. It was fun writing how he was having difficulty in her body. Zooming ahead, keeping his balance with her knives, her energy pressure. And then he realizes.. she's been holding back a lot.
> 
> And there's reasons for that as well that brings them a little closer but also shows how different they are as people.
> 
>  **Research Notes**  
>  **[ 1 ]** Futatsu no Tamashī roughly translates to 'Two Souls', a flower that I came up with for the purpose of this fic. Its petals are translucent and only bloom and pollinate when the day is at high noon. So you can imagine how long Sesshomaru and Rin were stuck. From noon the day before to noon the day after, and having to pretend to be each other as much as possible to at least fool Jaken.
> 
> With that being said, as always, you can find me on FFN, Tumblr, Twitter, Tapas and Instagram at **unlockthelore**! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
